Crépuscule Rouge
by virtualJBgirl
Summary: Jack décide de se changer les idées en regardant les étoiles après les événements de l'épisode Pour la vie , lorsqu'il est interrompu... Traduction d'une fic de BethBrokes.
1. crépuscule rouge

Ca y est, enfin une nouvelle petite histoire! Ce n'est que la traduction d'une fic toute mignonne de BethBrokes, que vous pourrez trouver sous le titre _Red Sky At Night_. Traduction qui a d'ailleurs reçu l'immense privilège d'être relue et corrigée par la Calamity Jane des shippeuses, j'ai nommé Carboqueen ^^

Il s'agit de ce qui aurait pu se passer juste avant la fameuuuuuse partie de pêche de _Pour la vie_ (8x18).

**Disclaimer de l'auteur** : ni Sam, ni Jack, ni aucun autre personnage de Stargate ne m'appartient. Si c'était possible, cette scène aurait pris place dans _Pour la vie_.

Pour les amateurs de suite, sachez d'emblée qu'il y aura quatre chapitres... alors patience! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage, grâce au petit bouton intitulé "review this chapter" ;P

* * *

Chapitre premier : Crépuscule Rouge

Les étoiles commençaient juste à briller dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait, petits grains de lumière sur le rouge profond du crépuscule.

« Bon, tu sais ce qu'on dit… "Ciel rouge le soir laisse bon espoir…" » marmonna Jack pour lui-même, alors qu'il ôtait la protection qui recouvrait son télescope.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour se réprimander, mais parla de nouveau à voix haute.

« Je dois devenir un peu cinglé à parler tout seul. La retraite a peut-être sonné. »

Il braqua le télescope sur un coin du ciel, et regarda à travers. C'était une nuit claire, quoique fraîche, mais encore un peu trop lumineuse pour tenter une quelconque observation. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il voulait le faire. Non, c'était un mensonge. Il le savait très bien. Le général Jack O'Neill pouvait ignorer beaucoup de choses, mais il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre… Et il savait bien pourquoi il avait besoin de se perdre dans les étoiles en cette soirée singulière.

Laissant échapper un soupir, il commença à descendre l'échelle. Une bière devrait l'aider à clarifier l'étrange état d'espritdans lequel il se trouvait. Ou peut-être pas. De nouveau, il se mentait à lui-même. Une seule chose — une seule personne, pour être précis — pouvait, à ce moment-là, rendre sa cohérence à son univers.

Alors qu'il descendait l'échelle, il se retourna en entendant un bruit derrière lui. Il en manqua presque le dernier barreau, et sauta à terre. Celle qui était à l'origine du bruit sourit nerveusement tout en traversant la pelouse pour s'approcher.

« Bon sang, Carter ! Vous ne pouviez pas appeler ? »

Il se souvint de sa dernière visite, et grimaça un sourire.

« Ah, mais ce n'est pas dans votre habitude, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, rentrez, on se gèle. »

Il ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de répliquer et ouvrit la porte coulissante qui donnait dans la maison.

« Après vous, Carter. »

« Merci, Monsieur. »

Elle semblait un peu plus sereine, quoique tendue. Qui aurait pu la blâmer après une telle journée ?

« Asseyez-vous. » proposa-t-il, en allant à la cuisine. « Je crois qu'on peut tous les deux se payer une bière. »

A peine fut-il hors de sa vue qu'il s'appuya contre le frigo. Il prit une grande inspiration. La pendule murale égrenait les secondes. C'était Daniel qui la lui avait offerte pour Noël. Des hiéroglyphes remplaçaient les chiffres, et une pyramide symbolisait la position du 12. Danny l'avait sans aucun doute trouvée marrante, et Jack l'avait alors suspendue lors de la soirée d'équipe qui avait suivi. Mais le tic-tac l'agaçait lorsqu'il était seul chez lui à l'entendre, et il avait toujours l'intention de la décrocher.

Il remua intentionnellement quelques bouteilles pour que le bruit excuse sa longue absence, et revint dans le salon pour tendre à Sam sa boisson. Elle était perchée sur l'accoudoir de son canapé, ne sachant si elle devait ou non s'asseoir. Elle était venue ici des centaines de fois à l'occasion des barbecues pour le SGC ou des soirées d'équipe, mais toujours accompagnée d'au moins un autre membre de SG-1 — généralement Teal'c ; Daniel avait déclaré forfait lors des derniers marathons Star Wars. Elle sourit, le remercia d'un murmure et porta la bouteille à ses lèvres. Jack demeurait appuyé contre le fauteuil. Moins d'un mètre les séparait. Réalisant qu'il était en train de la fixer, il se hâta de boire à son tour une gorgée de bière. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle et que le goulot rata sa bouche, répandant un bon tiers du contenu sur son T-shirt de l'Air Force et l'incitant à proférer quelques jurons bien choisis. Sam se mit à rire, après avoir éloigné la bouteille de sa propre bouche, Dieu merci. Elle la reposa sur sa cuisse pour arrêter son regard bleu sur lui, son visage éclairé d'un sourire taquin.

« On ne ricane pas, s'il vous plaît. » lança-t-il sur un ton mi-amusé mi-exaspéré alors qu'il évaluait ce qui lui restait de liquide dans sa bouteille.

Sa phrase, simplement lâchée sans arrière-pensée, étira davantage son sourire.

« Pourquoi pas, mon Général ? A l'heure qu'il est, on ne se trouve plus sur une planète de glace, que je sache. »

Mauvais timing pour une telle remarque : une rafale de vent s'engouffra par la porte-fenêtre encore ouverte. Sam frissonna, et Jack fronça les sourcils.

« Tenez. » dit-il, lui tendant la couverture jetée autour du fauteuil. « Vous ne réussirez jamais à dire ce que vous êtes venue dire en venant ici si vous restez assise à vous geler les fesses. »

Il fit coulisser la porte et la referma, puis raviva le feu avec de nouvelles bûches, pendant qu'elle s'emmitouflait dans la couverture et s'asseyait sur le canapé. Il avait raison : elle grelottait d'avoir attendu dehors — encore une fois — et ça ne l'aidait pas à se décider à lui parler. Mais d'ailleurs, s'il savait tant la raison de sa venue, pourquoi ne faisait-il pas le premier pas ? Elle soupira, et il haussa un sourcil alors qu'il prenait place à l'autre bout du canapé — plutôt petit, il fallait bien l'admettre.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Carter ? »

Il avait à peine prononcé ces mots qu'il les regretta. Son père était mort dans la journée, nom de Dieu ! Evidemment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Merde. Peut-être n'était-elle même pas là pour continuer ce que Kerry avait interrompu un peu plus tôt. Peut-être avait-elle simplement besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler de Jacob.

« Désolé. »

Il s'excusa doucement.

« Je voulais dire… Comment ça va ? »

« Bien, Monsieur. »

Elle but nerveusement une gorgée de bière. Jack comprit qu'elle n'avait pas fini de parler, et se contenta de la regarder, attendant qu'elle continue, même lorsqu'elle fixa sa bouteille posée sur ses genoux pendant un moment.

« Papa a dit quelque chose avant… » Elle grimaça et tourna légèrement la tête vers lui. Elle ne le regardait pas tout à fait ; elle regardait au-delà.

« Il a dit… Il a dit que je pouvais encore obtenir tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu. »

Elle le regarda directement cette fois, ses yeux bleus rivés sur les yeux bruns de Jack et lança, d'une voix un peu plus posée : « J'ai rompu avec Pete. »

Une seconde s'écoula pendant laquelle Jack, ignorant quoi dire, cherchait désespérément une réponse au fond de ses grands yeux. Il n'en trouva aucune.

« Alors… Je suppose que ce n'était pas lui que vous vouliez ? »

La question qu'il sous-entendait resta en suspens. Les coins de ses lèvres se crispèrent.

« Non. C'est vous que je veux… Mon Général. »

Le visage du vieux soldat qu'il était se plissa dans un sourire. Ce n'était pas son sourire de tous les jours, mais celui qu'il lui réservait. Cette fois, pourtant, il n'était ni discret, ni volé dans le dos de leurs supérieurs, ni trop bref.

« Et vous allez continuer à m'appeler 'Mon Général' ? » la taquina-t-il.

« Jack… »

Elle sourit, se penchant un peu plus vers lui.

« Carter ? » répliqua-t-il, ses yeux dansant sous la lueur des flammes, son regard parcourant son visage. Elle rit de nouveau, s'appuyant carrément contre lui… et les aspergeant tous deux du reste de bière qu'elle avait oubliée dans sa main droite. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et essuya son jean souillé. Il fit de même, se saisissant de la bouteille désormais vide et contemplant le liquide s'écouler entre les coussins de son canapé en cuir. La tache humide sur sa cuisse droite se mariait parfaitement avec celle qu'il avait faite plus tôt sur son T-shirt.

Sam leva vers lui un regard d'excuse.

« Mon Général, je suis désolée… J'avais oublié que je l'avais encore dans la main… »

Elle s'interrompit à le voir secouer la tête en souriant.

« Sam, » et il marqua une pause pour mieux souligner son prénom, « je vous ai dit de ne plus m'appeler 'Mon Général'. »

Elle sourit et détourna un instant le regard, avant de réaliser que personne n'était là pour voir que l'expression de son visage avait changé quand elle avait de nouveau rencontré ses yeux.

« Jack, peut-être que je devrais… » Elle hésitait. « Rentrer chez moi pour me changer. On devrait probablement dormir en prévision de cette partie de pêche demain. »

A ce moment, juste avant qu'elle détourne une nouvelle fois le regard, il reconnut cette expression. Il l'avait perçue quelquefois seulement auparavant. Elle avait peur.

C'était une occasion nouvelle, qui techniquement enfreignait le règlement, comme toujours, et pourtant…

« Venez. » murmura-t-il, l'attirant dans ses bras — pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui —, et la laissant s'appuyer contre son torse.

Cette fois seulement elle fit ce qu'elle avait voulu faire plus tôt mais qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire, noyée dans le chagrin et terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'elle pouvait découvrir en elle. Elle renversa la tête pour lui faire face. Il prit son visage dans le creux de sa main, l'autre ayant glissé le long de son dos.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix où la peur avait fait place à la douceur.

« Toujours. »

Les étoiles pouvaient bien attendre. Jack n'aurait pas besoin d'elles cette nuit.


	2. une aube noir d'encre

Merci à tous les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir un retour sur investissement!

Et merci à ma rigoureuse bêta, Carboqueen, qui a su me sortir (entre autres!), sur ce chapitre, des affres d'un abominable questionnement au sujet d'une petite culotte... Mais hop hop hop, j'en ai trop dit : voilà la suite ;P

* * *

Chapitre deuxième : une aube noir d'encre

Le ciel d'encre était chargé de nuages couleur topaze ; une chaude lueur s'étendait derrière la masse des arbres. Sam réalisa qu'il s'agissait de ceux qui bordaient le jardin du général O'Neill. Et le souvenir de la nuit précédente se glissa dans son esprit.

_« Vous êtes sûr ? » avait-elle demandé, consciente que la main de son supérieur avait quitté ses épaules pour reposer tendrement dans le creux de ses reins._

_Elle avait senti la légère caresse de ses doigts sur sa joue, et s'y était appuyée une seconde. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux lorsqu'il avait répondu "Toujours" et qu'il s'était penché pour l'embrasser._

Elle sourit intérieurement. Ce baiser… Il n'avait rien à voir avec celui que son subconscient avait créé à bord du Prométhée. Elle était sûre d'une chose : elle s'en souviendrait bien plus nettement !

_Elle s'était collée contre lui quand leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. La main droite de Jack était venue se perdre dans ses courts cheveux blonds, et sa main gauche, lentement, délibérément, avait parcouru sa taille pour se glisser sous sa veste._

_Elle avait souri à ce geste, et avait interrompu le baiser pour ôter son vêtement. C'était sa veste en cuir, sa préférée — celle que Pete n'aimait pas lui voir porter — mais elle la lança sans ménagement sur le canapé. Le feu avait fait son office : elle ne grelottait plus, et la pièce s'était agréablement réchauffée. Sur son jean, la tache qu'elle avait faite un peu plus tôt en renversant sa bière était presque sèche._

_Alors, elle revint à Jack, réamorçant le baiser en entourant de ses mains l'arrière de sa nuque. Elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres, ce qui déclencha chez elle une réponse identique alors qu'elle ramenait ses mains sur le devant de son T-shirt. L'humidité en était encore palpable sous ses doigts et il recula brusquement quand son vêtement mouillé rencontra sa peau._

_« Désolée. » avait-elle dit doucement, avant de le lui ôter._

Le flot de ses pensées fut interrompu par un mouvement derrière elle, dans le lit. Elle roula sur le côté pour tourner le dos à la fenêtre, les draps recouvrant sa poitrine — c'était plus sûr. Elle rencontra les yeux bouffis de Jack O'Neill.

« Bonjour, mon Général. »

Il battit des paupières et se frotta les yeux. Puis sourit, ses yeux bruns la parcourant de haut en bas avant de s'arrêter sur les siens.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, _Sam_. »

Il se souleva sur un coude pour la regarder correctement, et elle rétorqua sur un ton amusé :

« Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. »

« Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es réveillée depuis cinq heures du matin, alors que je nous ai donné deux semaines de congés ? »

Elle se redressa, s'appuya contre la tête de lit et chercha sa montre. Montre qu'elle avait réussi, on ne sait quand ni comment, à poser sur sa table de chevet pendant la nuit…

La nuit qui s'achevait avait été… magnifique. Nerveuse. Lente. Et simple. Ils pouvaient encore faire mieux, mais aucun d'eux n'avait espéré que ce soit parfait dès la première fois. Et ça s'était passé avec Jack. Enfin.

« Sam ? » interrogea-t-il, après avoir constaté son silence pendant quelques instants. « Dois-je t'ordonner de te recoucher ? »

Bref échange de sourires.

« Tu as l'air encore un peu fatiguée. »

« Non. Désolée. Je pensais à la nuit écoulée. »

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé et heureux.

« Et en fin de compte, c'est une bonne chose que nous soyons réveillés. Je dois rentrer chez moi et me préparer pour cette partie de pêche ! »

« A cinq heures du matin ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé te classer dans ces filles qui ont besoin de quatre heures pour faire les bagages d'un week-end, Sam. »

C'était vrai elle n'était pas ce genre de fille. Pete avait supposé qu'elle l'était, ou qu'elle pouvait l'être, mais ce n'était pas dans son caractère.

« Mark loge à la maison quelques jours. »

Sa voix trembla presque imperceptiblement, et Jack, de sa main libre, caressa son bras pour la réconforter. Elle avait presque oublié ce qui avait pu la décider à venir jusque là au début. Presque.

« Alors tu veux rentrer en douce avant qu'il s'aperçoive que tu as découché ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui, mon Général. »

Il leva un sourcil.

« Jack, » se reprit-elle, « est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à mettre la main sur mes vêtements ? »

Il se pencha pour embrasser son bras à l'endroit où il avait posé sa main, puis traça une ligne de baisers jusqu'à son épaule et son cou avant de se glisser hors du lit. Elle s'autorisa à poser longuement ses yeux sur lui alors qu'il enfilait déjà un T-shirt propre et un sweat de l'Air Force, et repoussa à contrecœur les draps.

Et pendant qu'elle ramassait son soutien-gorge et sa culotte, regrettant de n'avoir pas pensé à troquer ses habituels sous-vêtements en coton noir contre quelque chose de plus sexy avant de partir de chez elle la veille au soir, Jack déambula hors de la chambre.

Un instant plus tard, elle perçut le ronronnement d'une machine à café puis d'autres sons mêlés alors qu'elle l'entendait aller d'une pièce à l'autre.

Elle avait localisé son jean et était en train de l'enfiler lorsqu'il revint, lui tendant d'une main son chemisier, qu'il lui lança, et de l'autre sa veste.

« J'ai trouvé ça derrière le canapé. » dit-il en agitant celle-ci. Les coins de sa bouche se plissèrent, et Sam sourit en retour, simplement amusée de sa réaction.

« Je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû la jeter n'importe comment. Mais j'étais déconcentrée. »

Elle enfila son chemisier sous son regard passionné.

« Pas d'excuse, Carter. Vous devez prendre soin d'une jolie veste comme ça. »

Il la lui rendit pour qu'elle puisse la passer et embrassa sa nuque.

« C'est ma préférée, tu sais. » murmura-t-il. Il se redressa légèrement alors qu'elle se retournait en souriant. « Ma deuxième préférée, en fait. Après ce mignon petit débardeur. »


	3. Sous la lumière blanche de midi

Chapitre troisième : sous la lumière blanche de midi

Le soleil était dans sa course ascendante lorsque Jack stoppa sa voiture devant la maison de Carter. Aucun nuage à l'horizon, du moins pour le moment. La lumière était encore pâle et vaporeuse, mais elle devrait vite se réchauffer. Il coupa le moteur et s'arma de courage avant de sortir de son 4x4, puis emprunta l'allée qui traversait la pelouse devant la petite maison qu'elle louait.

Il avait toujours trouvé qu'elle semblait un peu trop… vieillotte pour Carter. Oui, c'était le mot, incontestablement. La vache, il y avait même une palissade blanche ! Ce n'était évidemment pas son choix, se raisonna-t-il. L'Air Force prenait en charge une partie de la location, et les services de l'armée s'étaient assuré que la maison était prête avant même que Carter soit affectée à Colorado Springs. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas choisi de déménager durant les huit dernières années mais puisque elle passait la majorité de son temps à la base ou en mission, où en aurait été l'intérêt ? Pete avait probablement pensé la même chose que lui au sujet de cette maison, réalisa-t-il soudain ; sinon il ne lui en aurait pas acheté une autre. Ou peut-être que si. Et peut-être était-elle plus grande et plus vieillotte encore. Dans tous les cas, le flic aurait dû lui en parler avant. Cette pensée le dégoûta, et il secoua la tête_._

Se tenant un peu plus droit que d'habitude, il frappa vivement à la porte. Deux fois. Il l'entendit crier « Entrez, mon Général ! » — elle s'adressait encore à lui par son grade ! — mais la porte s'ouvrit une seconde plus tard… sur un homme.

Jack n'avait jamais rencontré Mark, le frère de Carter, ni même beaucoup entendu parler de lui. Quand Sam y faisait allusion, c'était essentiellement au sujet des querelles avec Jacob — ou pire, au sujet de Pete. Il ne lui ressemblait pas tellement : ses traits étaient plutôt ceux de Jacob — les mêmes yeux brun sombre. Plus grand pourtant, et avec un visage plus allongé.

« Salut là-dedans. Mark, je suppose ? »

Il tendit une main et sourit, en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Mark.

« Jack O'Neill. Est-ce que Carter est prête ? »

Ils s'étaient tous les quatre mis d'accord la veille : Jack et Sam se rendraient un peu en avance au chalet pour tout préparer. Lui-même n'avait pas spécialement eu dans l'optique de les rapprocher plus étroitement en dehors de la base ; la décision avait été prise avant les révélations de la veille au soir, lorsque quelques heures en tête à tête dans sa voiture avec Carter auraient suffi à l'achever. Auraient suffi à les achever tous les deux, en fait. Mais sinon, elle aurait été coincée sur le siège arrière de la dernière voiture de sport de Daniel — Teal'c s'étant approprié d'office le siège passager dès qu'il avait eu vent de la nouvelle. Jack lui avait alors proposé de faire la route dans sa voiture (le trajet serait plus confortable, bien que plus matinal), et il avait été surpris de la voir accepter son offre.

« Je me suis déjà retrouvée sur le siège arrière de l'un de ces trucs et c'est une expérience que je n'ai pas envie de répéter » s'était-elle justifiée. Ses propos avaient été immédiatement suivi d'un « en effet » de la part de Teal'c qui avait fait rire Daniel tandis que Sam et Jack avaient échangé un timide sourire.

Le voilà donc arrivé chez elle, comme promis, pour la récupérer. Sauf que désormais, le trajet ne devrait plus être si difficile.

Mark fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais serra la main tendue. Jack ignorait s'il avait appris la nouvelle à propos de Pete, mais quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne se présentait pas très bien — un homme plus âgé se pointant pour emmener Sam le lendemain même de la mort de son père…

« Presque. Vous êtes son supérieur, c'est ça ? »

« Eh bien, techniquement, oui, mais — »

Il fut interrompu par l'irruption de Sam dans l'entrée.

« Tout est prêt, Monsieur. » annonça-t-elle. Elle lui rendit son sourire puis se tourna vers Mark.

« Tu as une clé, je crois ? Je risque d'être difficilement joignable pendant quelques jours… »

Elle regarda Jack :

« On capte, là-bas ? »

« Nan ! Mais je crois qu'il y a une borne d'appel en ville, à la station essence. »

Le lieu était complètement isolé, et c'était pour cela qu'il y était si attaché. Elle s'y attacherait aussi, si elle réussissait finalement à y aller… Mais elle était encore en train de tout passer en revue avec Mark.

« Si tu te sens de sortir avec les enfants quand ils seront là, il y a un super zoo. La brochure touristique est sur le frigo… »

Comme si Mark n'avait pas de vie à San Diego…

« Je consulterai mes messages de temps en temps quand je serai là-bas, alors appelle-moi si tu as besoin de moi. »

Elle baissa la voix :

« Tu es sûr que ça ira si je m'en vais ? »

Mark tenta de sourire. Tenta. C'était compréhensible : son père était mort vingt-quatre heures auparavant.

« Vas-y. Ça ira. »

Elle acquiesça, lui décocha un sourire nerveux, l'embrassa et se baissa pour ramasser son sac de voyage. Mais Jack l'avait déjà pris, et souriait à Mark. Il le salua brièvement avant de se détourner pour suivre Sam vers sa voiture.

Lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés dans le 4x4, il lui jeta un regard appuyé, fixant ses grands yeux bleus.

« Vous pouvez rester, si vous voulez. Si vous avez besoin d'être avec lui. Je dirai à Daniel et Teal'c que vous vouliez passer du temps avec votre famille. Ils comprendront. Si c'est ce que vous voulez. »

« C'est vous que je veux. » lança-t-elle. « Mon Général. »

Elle réussit à sourire malgré des yeux un peu humides.

Il rit, et démarra le moteur. Les mots qu'elle avait prononcés la veille au soir résonnaient bien mieux sous la lumière blanche de midi. Peut-être était-ce ce dont elle avait besoin, après tout.

« Bon. » répliqua-t-il, alors que la voiture descendait du trottoir. « Alors, jamais pêché avant ? »

« Non, mais ça ne semble pas si difficile que ça. »

« Pas dans mon étang, en tout cas ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Vous êtes maligne, Carter. Vous comprendrez quand on y sera. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Il y eut un silence agréable entre eux.

« Jack ? »

« Sam ? »

« A quelle heure Daniel a-t-il prévu d'arriver ? »

« Eh bien, je crois qu'il a annoncé, au milieu de son discours sur la puissance et la consommation de son bolide, vouloir se mettre en route à onze heures. Et vu ses capacités de conducteur, je dirais… vers quatre heures de l'après-midi. Pourquoi ? »

Elle ignora la question et regarda prestement sa montre. 9h15.

« Bien. Ça laissera du temps. » annonça-t-elle, alors qu'une amorce de sourire plissait le coin de ses lèvres.

« Du temps pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il prudemment, bien qu'il en eût une vague idée.

Elle sourit franchement.

Le visage et le ton de sa voix devenant soudain innocents, elle rétorqua :

« Vous êtes malin, Jack. Vous comprendrez quand on y sera. »

Finalement, le trajet allait être rude.

* * *

_Un petit commentaire au passage?_  
_Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier... vous sentez venir le feu d'artifices? ^^_


	4. le bleu du ciel

_**D'abord, merci à ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser une petite review ou d'inscrire la fic en alerte! Celles-là n'attendront pas longtemps : voici le dernier chapitre! **_  
_**Il s'agit de la version M, je le rappelle. **_

_**Un ultime salut à Beth, l'auteur de cette petite fic : thanks again for this cute little romance!**_  
_**Et bien sûr à ma bêta, Carboqueen, qui a guetté sans répit la moindre faute et piégé la moindre tournure maladroite!**_

* * *

Chapitre quatrième : le bleu du ciel

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour faire le plein au bout de quelques heures.

Dès qu'il eut terminé de remplir le réservoir, elle se glissa hors de la voiture pour l'embrasser, sous ce qui lui apparut comme le ciel le plus bleu qu'elle ait jamais contemplé.

Ils furent interrompus quelques minutes plus tard par le pompiste qui s'éclaircissait la gorge. Du moins, Sam eut l'impression qu'il s'agissait de quelques minutes… Mais de toute évidence, cela avait été plus long, à en juger par le nombre de voitures derrière eux attendant d'avoir accès à la seule pompe de la station, et par l'agacement manifeste avec lequel le pompiste renfrogné tapotait du pied.

Elle fit un signe de la main pour s'excuser, et Jack se dirigea vers l'intérieur pour payer alors qu'elle prenait la place du conducteur. Il n'avait pas voulu accepter une participation financière pour l'essence ; elle avait donc décidé de payer sa dette en prenant le volant pour le reste du trajet. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il leva un sourcil, mais ne dit rien.

Un silence agréable avait régné la majeure partie du trajet. Puis il avait demandé comment Cassie s'en sortait dans ses études et elle avait gentiment ri lorsqu'elle lui avait répondu — comme si Cassie ne l'appelait pas tous les jours… Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au chalet, après un des tronçons d'autoroute les plus poussiéreux que Sam ait jamais vus, ils stoppèrent face à l'étang.

« C'est vraiment beau ici. » souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle se glissait hors de l'habitacle et s'approchait tranquillement de l'eau.

Celle-ci scintillait sous le zénith, et il n'y avait rien d'autre au-delà que le feuillage des arbres. De vrais arbres terrestres. Elle en avait contemplé, des beautés, de l'autre côté de la Porte des Etoiles, et les arbres extraterrestres étaient devenus habituels lorsqu'ils se trouvaient sur une planète abritant deux étoiles, ou au milieu d'un paysage lunaire aux chatoyants feuillages vert pâle, mais cet endroit… C'était magique.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Jack s'était approché derrière elle pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille, et il l'embrassait maintenant sur les cheveux. Elle se tourna, en se tortillant, pour lui faire face, saisit les bords du col de sa chemise ouvert sur sa poitrine, et l'embrassa carrément. Elle avait toujours rêvé de le faire — de faire _ça_ ! être à son chalet, seule avec lui, et pouvoir l'embrasser à volonté… Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ?

« Jack ? » interrogea-t-elle en reprenant lentement ses distances.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et lui sourit.

« Qu'en est-il du règlement ? » poursuivit-elle.

Son sourire s'effaça et ses mains quittèrent sa taille pour se poser sur ses épaules. Sam leva les yeux et s'appuya contre lui, dégageant ses bras pour caler ses propres mains sur ses puissants biceps. Ses yeux bruns, qui trahissaient toujours ce qu'il ressentait (bien qu'elle admette qu'elle prenait parfois ses désirs pour des réalités), étaient de nouveau pensifs. Il soupira.

« J'emmerde le règlement. » lâcha-t-il finalement, et un nouveau sourire fendit son visage.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, incrédule. C'était tellement… Jack tout craché !

« 'J'emmerde le règlement' ? »

« Je l'emmerde. »

Le coin de ses yeux se plissa. Il avait tant vieilli pendant ces huit années, ses cheveux étaient tout à fait gris maintenant mais elle ne le remarquait plus. Ou si peu.

« S'ils essaient de nous enlever ça, je passe un coup de fil à Thor, ou j'annonce ma retraite, ou je ne sais quoi. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

« D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu as regardé de près ce bon vieux règlement, Carter ? »

Elle leva un sourcil.

« Pardon. Sam ? »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre. A dire vrai, elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle l'avait parcouru rapidement lorsqu'on l'avait actualisé, évidemment, mais elle était incapable d'en réciter la moindre ligne par cœur. Les prunelles brunes scintillèrent.

« Non. » admit-elle.

« Eh bien, moi, je l'ai fait. Après que Kerry… Après le départ de Kerry, j'ai fait quelques lectures. »

Elle arqua un sourcil, davantage par amusement qu'autre chose, pour être honnête.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, Carter ! »

« Désolée, mon Général. »

Jack sourit. Il laissa retomber ses mains autour de la taille de Sam, l'approchant de lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Tu sais ce qui nous a arrêtés toutes ces années ? »

Il prit ce qu'elle appelait sa "voix de commandant de bord", et énonça :

« Relations intimes, fréquentations amoureuses ou fortes proximités entre hommes et femmes ne concernent plus la sphère privée dès lors qu'elles affectent la morale, la discipline, la cohésion d'une équipe, le respect de l'autorité ou le bon déroulement d'une mission. L'apparition de telles relations entre supérieurs et subordonnés de la même chaîne de commandement ou d'encadrement est prohibée ; de telles relations augmentent en effet invariablement l'impression de favoritisme ou d'abus de pouvoir, et dégradent la morale, la discipline et la cohésion de l'équipe. »

Elle eut envie de rire en constatant tout ce qu'il avait mémorisé, mais pensa que l'instant était probablement trop solennel pour cela. Et finalement, où voulait-il en venir ? Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Avec tout le respect que je te dois, Jack, en quoi est-ce que ça nous aide ? »

« C'est la première partie qui est importante. »

Une pensée prit forme dans le cortex pré-frontal de Sam et finit par atteindre son complexe amygdalien, ce qui l'amena à lui décocher un grand sourire de bonheur :

« Tu dis cela parce que l'issue de nos missions n'a jamais été affectée, et que le règlement ne s'applique donc pas ? »

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils ; Jack sourit alors, bien qu'elle n'eût aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il faisait cela.

« Mais, mon Général… Le règlement stipule de toute façon que ces relations-là sont _prohibées_… »

« Parce que "de telles relations augmentent en effet invariablement l'impression de favoritisme" et cætera et cætera. »

« Et… ? »

Elle pouvait sentir les plis de son front se creuser.

« Penses-tu vraiment que quiconque, au SGC, soutiendrait qu'il y a jamais eu "abus de pouvoir" ou quoi que ce soit d'autre du genre ? Allez, Carter, on peut y faire face ! »

Il parlait plus fort, littéralement emporté — et probablement plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. C'était contagieux.

« D'accord, Jack, mais comment ? »

Sa question n'était qu'une stratégie pour refouler la constatation naissante qu'il se trouvait, à ce moment-là, particulièrement séduisant. Cette pensée pouvait — devait — attendre.

« Comme ça… »

Il remonta ses mains le long du dos de Sam, jusque dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser. Elle ferma les yeux, agrippa ses bras autour de son cou et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux argentés.

A bout de souffle, elle se recula quelques minutes plus tard.

« Bon plan, oui. » haleta-t-elle. « Mais on pourrait peut-être y réfléchir un peu plus. »

« Oh, j'y ai déjà beaucoup réfléchi. » l'entendit-elle murmurer, avant qu'il la soulève dans ses bras et la porte à l'intérieur du chalet.

Par chance, ses bras étaient encore enroulés autour de son cou : elle rit lorsqu'il faillit la laisser glisser alors que sa main gauche avait quitté ses épaules pour fouiller dans sa poche de jean à la recherche de ses clés.

Une ou deux minutes plus tard, sans avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, il l'avait portée jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il occupait seul d'habitude, et l'asseyait sur le lit. Elle laissa échapper un rire en se tortillant pour se dégager, et, jambes croisées, elle entreprit d'enlever ses chaussures. Elle le vit lui sourire d'un air narquois et s'asseoir au bord du lit, à côté d'elle, répondant à son signal et ôtant à son tour ses chaussures, avant de lui faire face.

Leur rire s'interrompit aussitôt qu'ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre. Les mains de Jack se posèrent sur la taille de la jeune femme, se frayèrent un chemin sous son tee-shirt vers son ventre et sa poitrine, passèrent dans son dos pour dégrafer avec aisance son soutien-gorge, et entreprirent de lui enlever son top.

Sam leva les yeux d'impatience, enleva ses mains de sous le tee-shirt de Jack pour pratiquement arracher le sien… qui atterrit quelque part sur le sol, ce dont elle se ficha royalement. Jack arqua un sourcil au-dessus de son regard sombre qui la fixa un instant.

« On est pressée, Carter ? »

Le simple fait d'entendre son nom — ce qui lui était propre, alors que tout le monde l'appelait Sam depuis des années — la fit retenir brusquement son souffle. Elle put constater le sourire de triomphe qu'il arbora. Il fit alors tomber de ses épaules les bretelles de son soutien-gorge et laissa courir ses lèvres dans son cou et le long de sa clavicule. Dans le même temps, Sam rejeta son soutien-gorge pour lui faire rejoindre la pile de vêtements qui augmentait rapidement sur le sol, et laissa échapper un timide gémissement, dégageant ses jambes des siennes et entraînant son partenaire en position horizontale.

Elle lui déboutonna son jean et le fit glisser en tâtonnant un peu au milieu de sa précipitation ; à sa décharge, il était courbé au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassait d'une telle façon qu'il lui était difficile de se concentrer. Il se redressa et s'agenouilla pour l'enlever complètement. Sam s'assit à ses côtés et dirigea ses mains vers l'élastique de son boxer (une marque de lot de supermarché, comme elle l'avait toujours supposé), parfaitement tendu par un renflement déjà dur. Mais elle se ravisa, et décida de l'aider d'abord à enlever son tee-shirt noir uni, puis fit descendre ses mains le long de son torse alors qu'il fondait de nouveau sur elle, l'allongeant sur le lit, ses lèvres collées aux siennes.

Elle sentit ses mains déboutonner son jean, tirer dessus, puis le lui ôter avec toute la force de son corps, pour retourner l'embrasser immédiatement après. Elle répondit en retirant précautionneusement son boxer le long de ses jambes musculeuses — quelle partie de son corps ne l'était pas ? — et s'aida de ses pieds pour le faire descendre complètement. Le souffle coupé, elle sentit la caresse de ses mains rêches sur sa peau, plus bas, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il les glisse sous sa culotte en dentelle noire — spécialement choisie pour l'occasion. Comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué cette faveur, il tira brutalement le tissu sur ses cuisses, tout en traçant une ligne de baisers le long de son cou, de sa poitrine, de son ventre, à mesure que tout son corps dérivait vers le bas…

Puis se redressait brutalement. Il sourit devant son air confus, et elle eut presque envie d'en rire. Mais elle préféra laisser leurs lèvres se retrouver une fois de plus. Elle étendit alors ses jambes et, à l'aide de ses mains qu'elle avait placées sur les hanches de Jack, elle le guida en elle, bien que cela ne soit pas nécessaire. Le baiser qu'il lui accordait s'intensifia sous une ardeur renouvelée quand il se glissa sans difficulté entre ses cuisses déjà humides.

Il détacha progressivement ses lèvres des siennes à mesure qu'il accélérait son mouvement, la pénétrant plus intensément, et ses mains agrippèrent les oreillers pour avoir une meilleure prise. Les ongles de Sam s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de son dos, ses jambes remontèrent sur les siennes dans un enchevêtrement de mollets, sans interrompre la chaleur qui se diffusait et ondulait dans son corps alors qu'il la possédait désormais farouchement… avant de ralentir pour entrer plus profondément en elle. Elle se mit à haleter, le souffle court et rapide, tandis que les vagues du plaisir menaçaient de l'envahir. Elle lui offrit un bref sourire qu'il lui retourna avant de laisser retomber sa tête, ses lèvres réfugiées contre son cou, le corps tremblant alors qu'il perdait tout contrôle. Une de ses mains descendit le long de son flanc pour la soutenir, mais sa caresse encouragea son plaisir : elle fut submergée et cambra ses reins contre lui.

« Oh, Dieu ! Mon Général ! »

Son grade jaillit involontairement de sa bouche, et il sourit, blottissant son visage dans son cou. Elle reprit peu à peu le contrôle d'elle-même, inspirant longuement, alors qu'elle tremblait encore légèrement.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, allongés côte à côte, enlacés l'un à l'autre, jusqu'à ce que retentisse la sonnerie du réveil qui trônait sur la table de chevet.

« Carter ? »

« Mon Général ? » marmonna-t-elle en retour, mêlant ses doigts aux siens.

Il s'écarta et s'étendit sur le dos à côté d'elle.

« Daniel et T vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre… »

A contrecœur, ils se levèrent et tentèrent de rassembler leurs vêtements. Au moins, cette fois-ci, ils se trouvaient tous dans la même pièce.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient habillés, la voiture avait été vidée, les bières stockées dans le frigo. Ils étaient assis sur le ponton, occupés à pêcher. Enfin.

* * *

_**Alors, satisfaites ou déçues? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite impression ;-)**_


End file.
